Leon Douglas
Leon Douglas is a character in ''Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans'' and one of the main protagonists in ''Adventure of Darren and his Friends. '' Biography Leon was born on March 19, 1998 at New Orleans, Louisiana. When he was five years old, his mother gave him a special toy monkey. Leon loves the toy monkey and calls him Mr. Peek because of hide and seek. He was playing with Mr. Peek and taking to travel. Leon is graduates from Parker High School at age fifteen. He notices his teeth are crooked so he decide going to the dentist. Leon got a braces for his teeth. His father was worried about his teeth got crooked because of eating an apple. When he got home, his mother Physical appearance Leon has a same hairstyle as Darren's, wears a beckett blue collar shirt with white check, glasses form a “B” shape, black tie, red sneakers and watch. In the movie Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans Leon appears when Maya goes to the book club at the Green Mall. He waves to her as they entered the club, asks him about the novel books and comic books that about secret agents and musicians. Leon talks about the secret agents and musicians form in either novel books or comic books. After finishing talk about it, Leon tells Maya that they want to go to rollerskating. Leon Adventure of Darren and his Friends Leon first appears when he is asleep with his blue briefs on. Suddenly his phone was ringing, he picks up the phone and calls Darren. He was telling him to go to New York city. He wants to join the street racing. So, Leon was changed his clothes, grabs the backpack and Mr. Peek, a special toy monkey. He then got in the taxi and moving away to the airport. After Trivia * Leon is similar to Darren but except he is less disgruntled and more friendly than him. Also his belly is flat while Darren's belly is protruding. ** He has more pimples on his face than Darren. ** He has a braces on his teeth. ** He wears a same glasses as Darren's. ** He loves his job more than Darren. *According to the yearbook, Leon is the great honor student who is good at study. *Leon suffers from a condition called Epilepsy. **He also suffers from Schizophrenia, Depression, Borderline personality disorder, Anxiety disorder and Bipolar disorder. * Leon has a perfect stand posture rather than slouched. * He was allergic to pollen and dust. * According to the directors, Leon is a very best driver and a butt ugly. * Leon is very good at driving and practice the test. *According to the passport, Leon was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. *Leon speaks with a Cajun, French and New Orleans accent. *He is based on Lisa Loud and Darren. *It is originally, Leon was supposed to be an English boy but it change to an American boy because the directors say he is going to be an American. **He was also supposed to be an emo but it change to a nerd, because the directors say that emo can be too overwhelming. * Leon is known for being a swordsman and gunman as shown in the training scene. ** He also known for his driving and hacking skills. * Despite being a bit butt ugly, Leon is shown flirting with the beautiful ladies. * Leon is known for being a biggest fan of the Morton brothers since in 1999. * Leon is shown to be suffered from seizure because of the flashing lights. * According to the crew, Leon has a diary because his mother give him for his birthday. * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Victims Category:Alive Characters Category:Nerds Category:Swordsmen Category:Gumen Category:Fighters Category:Paula712's Ideas